Yoosu-Kim Junsu
by Tutup Botol
Summary: Kim Junsu, seorang bintang hallyu yang sedang terjerat skandal. Image dan karirnya hancur karena hal itu. Yoosu, GS, berlanjut pada Yoochun, Si pangeran bodoh yang pemalu.


"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?" Wanita berkacamata itu terus mendesaknya. Nyatanya itu semua belum cukup bagi wanita yang sedang menangis itu untuk bicara. "Kau bisa cerita. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan tatapan nanar, ia melihat sahabat baiknya, wanita berkaca mata itu. "Aku takut." Ia tergugu.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"A-aku takut ha-mil." Ia terisak.

Wanita berkaca mata itu melotot kaget. Ini semua berawal dari malam reuni dua minggu lalu. Ini semua salahnya. Kalau saja ibunya tidak masuk rumah sakit mendadak, sedikitpun ia tidak akan meninggalkan sahabatnya. Semua orang mengincar wanita malang itu. Entah untuk mencari sensasi ataupun menjatuhkannya. Disiang hari yang terik, wanita itu kembali dengan wajah murung. Tubuh yang menggigil dan wajah yang sembab.

Belum sampai wanita berkacamata itu kembali bertanya, telfonnya berdering. Pihak agensi menelfonnya.

"Sebentar." Ia pun keluar dari kamar wanita itu.

"Halo?"

"_Ya! Dimana Junsu! Dia buat masalah besar!"_

Wanita berkacamata itu menjauhkan telfon dari telinganya sesaat. "Ada masalah apa?" Tanyanya berbisik.

"_Buka internet! Wartawan sedang berkumpul disini. Jangan kemari sebelum konferensi pers. Ingat itu!"_

Telfon terputus. Wanita berkacamata itu langsung browsing dari ponselnya. Berita itu menjadi headline di semua surat kabar online. Berita bahwa putusnya hubungan seorang diva, Kim Jaejoong dengan pengusaha mobil mewah, Park Yoochun disebabkan oleh penyanyi pendatang baru bernama Kim Junsu. Hubungan ini telah dibenarkan oleh juru bicara keluarga Park. Dikabarkan akan ada pernikahan diantara mereka.

Wanita berkacamata itu langsung menghampiri sahabatnya di kamar. Wanita itu masih menangis.

"Apa semua ini karena Park Yoochun?"

Kim Junsu, wanita yang sejak tadi menangis, langsung melotot terkejut.

"Berita ini sudah menyebar di media." Ujar wanita berkaca mata penuh penyesalan.

Junsu semakin keras menangis. Karir dan harga dirinya telah hancur. Ia tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengan orang banyak. Orang tuanya pasti semakin tidak peduli padanya.

"Sekarang katakan, apa yang terjadi?"

"Tolong aku, Jihyo-ya. Tolong aku."

"Aku akan tolong. Asal kamu cerita."

"Dia. Aku tidak tahu." Mata Junsu tidak fokus. Ia begitu bingung saat itu. "Ketika aku bangun, aku sudah telanjang. Aku tidak tahu, dia disana. kami..." Junsu tergugu. Ia mulai panik. "Tolong aku... Ji hyo ya."

"Junsu, tenanglah!"

"Aku takut hamil, Ji hyo-ya."

"Jangan takut! Kau harus menghadapinya! Apa yang dia lakukan padamu, katakan!"

Sesaat Junsu kembali tenang. "Kami di sofa. Dia diatasku. Aku merasakannya. Dan... dan, ada wanita tua. Dia pingsan. Akhirnya aku bisa pergi." Junsu kembali menangis.

"Kita akan menyelesaikannya. Percayalah!"

Junsu mengangguk.

...

"Akhirnya kau datang." Pria berambut pelontos itu langsung tersenyum melihat kedatangan wanita berambut coklat bergelombang dari pintu depan restoran.

Wanita itu duduk dengan angkuh, sambil menyilangkan kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut kaos kaki hitam diatas dengkul. Ia pun meletakkan tas mahal Chanel-nya di meja restoran yang telah di-booking siang ini.

"Berhentilah membuat sensasi. Anggap saja yang kemarin hanya kesalahan. Aku hanya panik saat itu." Dari kaca mata hitamnya, wanita ber-dress merah itu pura-pura tersenyum penuh dengan harga diri yang tinggi.

"Maaf, tetapi semua dilakukan oleh ibuku. Aku tidak berdaya." Pria itu berkata dengan senyum kanak-kanaknya. Mungkin pria itu gugup tetapi hal itu terlihat memuakkan.

Wanita itu mendecak. Rasanya ia ingin meledak sekarang juga. "Bagus sekali. Kau tahu berapa tahun aku membangun semuanya sampai seperti ini? Berapa banyak pengorbanan yang ku lakukan? Dan sekarang kau menghancurkan semuanya."

"Aku-"

"Cukup!" Junsu memotong. "Apa yang kau harapkan dariku, heh? Aku tidak lebih muda dari Kim Jaejoong. Tidak lebih cantik. Tidak lebih terkenal. Kita tidak saling mengenal."

"Kau mengenalku, Junsu."

Junsu kembali mendecak. "Ya. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak mengenal tuan Park."

"Aku minta maaf. Semua memang salahku tetapi, beri aku kesempatan."

"Dengan apa? Karirku telah hancur. Semua memakiku dengan sebutan pelacur! Apa kau bisa memperbaiki semuanya, heh? Katakan!"

Pria itu menunduk. Penyesalan memang datang belakangan. Andai ia tidak mengedepankan emosi saat itu, semua tidak akan seperti ini. Orang-orang benar ketika berkata bahwa cemburu itu buta. Ia buta karena cemburu.

...

Kim Junsu seorang penyanyi solo yang baru saja berada di puncak kejayaannya sebagai bintang hallyu, langsung vakum tiba-tiba karena masalah besar ini. Belum ada konfirmasi dari agensinya begitupun agensi penyanyi solo yang sudah melejit lima tahun lebih dulu darinya. Keadaan masih terlalu kacau. Wartawan memenuhi kantor agensi dan ia diasingkan diapartemen bersama manager Song.

Kim Junsu begitu frustasi. Ia enggan makan dan hanya menangis ketakutan jika dikemudian hari ia divonis hamil. Bertemu dengan biang keladi semua ini, nyatanya membuat ia semakin kacau. Kim Junsu bisa berpura-pura kuat di hadapan orang lain tetapi tidak jika ia sudah kembali ke apartemennya. Wanita itu menangis terus-terusan.

Manager Song tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kejadiannya begitu rumit. Isu bahwa mereka berdua yang tidak baik di dunia hiburan sudah diketahui oleh masyarakat luas. Mereka tidak pernah dipertemukan di atas satu panggung walaupun mereka dulu adalah teman sekolah bahkan sempat dekat. Jika Kim Jaejoong merupakan angel di dunia hiburan, Junsu adalah kebalikannya. Wanita itu lebih memilih image sexy yang menggoda tapi tak tersentuh.

Adanya artikel bahwa Park Yoochun akan menikah dengan Kim Junsu membuat semua orang menyerangnya dan memberikan bela sungkawa pada Jaejoong. Tidak terhitung berapa banyak hujatan ditunjukkan pada Junsu di internet. Kantor Agensinya pun seminggu ini selalu dilempar kotoran dan telur busuk.

Manager Song hanya bisa berpasrah. Ia sudah memberikan Junsu makanan tetapi tidak sedikitpun disentuh.

"Makanlah!"

Junsu menggeleng sambil terisak. Manager kembali mendesah, lelah. Baru saja ia mendapat kabar bahwa agensinya akan membuat konferensi pers, besok. Semua sudah di setting, hanya tergantung dengan Junsu. Ia harus datang dan menjelaskannya sesuai dengan yang telah direncanakan.

"Junsu, kau sudah berusaha selama 15 tahun. Banyak yang sudah kau korbankan untuk semua ini, keluargamu, pendidikanmu, uangmu dan waktumu. Ingat tujuanmu menjadi bintang! Apa kau ingin semuanya berakhir disini?"

Junsu tidak merespon.

"Junsu!"

"Aku takut, Ji hyo-ya. Bagaimana jika aku hamil nanti. Ibu dan ayahku pasti akan semakin membenciku. Lalu kemana aku harus pulang jika semua orang mengecapku sebagai pelacur?"

"Ada aku!"

Junsu terdiam. Mata sipitnya membesar dan kosong sesaat. Melihat itu, manager Song merasa iba. Ia pun memeluk Junsu dengan erat sambil berbisik, "Ada aku." Menjadi seorang aktris bukanlah perkara mudah bagi siapa saja. Di depan kamera, mereka harus menjadi orang lain. Hidup penuh dengan tekanan. Sudah banyak yang ia korbankan selama ini tanpa jaminan akan sukses nanti.

Kim Junsu lahir dikeluarga intelektual dan tak cacat perilaku. Diusia mereka yang muda, mereka sudah menamatkan sekolah sampai jenjang master. Sementara Junsu, ia hanya lulusan sekolah menengah atas. Dia memiliki kemampuan, tetapi ia buang semuanya demi cita-cita menjadi idola. Puluhan tahun berpisah dari orang tua tanpa komunikasi karena perbedaan pendapat, Junsu kesepian. Ia menderita, tetapi semakin hari ia semakin tak percaya diri untuk kembali di tengah harapan yang tidak jelas. Semua cara Junsu lakukan. Bekerja, berlatih, mendapatkan pelecehan, sampai-sampai ia pun bosan untuk hidup.

Junsu selalu menangis sendirian dikamarnya ketika ia pulang. Lapar bukan lagi masalah untuknya tetapi tekanan batin terasa begitu menyiksa. Ia tidak ingin kembali seorang diri, walaupun kelak ia tidak lagi menjadi artis.

...

Puluhan kamera berjejer rapi memotret ke satu-satunya objek yang dilindungi oleh puluhan bodyguard. Objek itu adalah dia. Kilauan cahaya yang menghujaninya bukan hal asing lagi baginya. Semua sudah diatur dan ia tidak ingin membuat karir yang telah dibangunnya hancur ketika ada jaminan hadiah menggiurkan di masa depan. Ia,wanita yang memakai blus peach itu duduk di meja yang dihadapkan oleh puluhan pengeras suara dari berbagai media. Dengan senyum angelic-nya, wanita itu berbicara di depan para wartawan.

"Ada banyak pemberitaan tidak mengenakkan akhir-akhir ini dan itu menyangkut kehidupan pribadi saya. Saya memang pernah menjalin hubungan asmara dengan tuan Park, tetapi semua telah berakhir lama sekali dan sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kabar yang beredar akhir-akhir ini."

Seorang pria dideretan pertama mengangkat tangannya. "Apakah hubungan anda berakhir karena orang ketiga?"

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Sama sekali tidak ada. Hubungan kami telah lama berakhir."

"Lalu kenapa anda tidak mengabarkannya?" Sahut wanita berambut keriting yang ada dibarisan belakang.

"Apakah pemberitaan ini begitu penting untuk kalian?"

Semua sontak riuh mengeluh.

"Aku begitu bahagia mendengar Tuan Park akan segera menikah. Aku berdoa ia bahagia bersama calon istrinya dan mendapatkan anak-anak yang lucu dan menggemaskan." Ujar wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

...

"Cut! Bungkus!" teriakan sutradara menjadi petanda syuting hari ini telah selesai. Para aktor dan bintang tamu saling membungkuk dan berterima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya. Junsu menjadi salah satu bintang tamu di reality show itu. Tiga bulan telah berlalu namun gosip itu masih menjadi pembicaraan. Kim Junsu, penyanyi itu, memulai lagi semunya dari awal. Beberapa kontrak yang telah putus akibat gosip itu tidak lagi kembali.

Junsu pun rela kembali mengikuti reality show yang ratingnya tidak terlalu bagus. Kesempatan untuk bernyanyi pada pembukaan olimpiade atlit pun terpaksa batal tetapi Junsu lebih bersyukur bahwa dirinya tidak dipaksa mundur dari dunia hiburan ataupun dikucilkan.

"Terima kasih. Tolong dukung Kim Junsu." Ada dua orang anak muda sibuk membagikan minuman energi kalengan pada para kru. Sementara dua orang lagi sibuk menata makanan dari restoran mewah –bungkus makanan tercetak nama restoran bintang lima- di meja. Mereka sudah biasa datang disetiap reality show yang mengundang Junsu sebagai bintang tamunya ditengah sepinya order pekerjaan bagi Junsu.

Dan ada seorang lagi yang membuat Junsu iritasi. Pria itu selalu menenteng flat shoes ditangannya. Junsu ingin marah hanya saja,

"Nunna, ayo makan!" Ujar pria-pria muda itu pada Junsu. Junsu tersenyum kemudian menghampiri, suka atau tidak. Sementara pria itu hanya membuntutinya dibelakang tanpa banyak bicara. Semua orang terlihat agak canggung dengan kehadiran pria itu walaupun tak sepatah katapun ia keluarkan. Junsu pun pura-pura tidak tahu. Ia sibuk tersenyum dan beramah-tamah memberikan kimchi pada sutradara.

lima bulan setelah konferensi pers, gejolak dimedia mulai mereda. Skandalnya sudah tergantikan oleh skandal-skandal baru dari artis lain. Ada banyak perubahan di dalam karir Kim Junsu. Ia sudah menikah. Semua orang tahu siapa suaminya, sedangkan karirnya mulai kembali naik dari posisi bawah. Image-nya sudah berganti dari gadis penggoda sebagai ibu ter-sexy di Korea. Ia tidak lagi membawakan lagu-lagu hits-nya dahulu yang penuh tarian sexy yang menghentak. Lagu di album barunya yang sedang digarap kebanyakan mengandalkan vokal kuat yang tidak memungkinkan untuk bernyanyi sambil menari karena genre-nya yang berubah.

Acara makan-makan itu sudah berakhir. Kim Junsu segera keluar ruang studio menuju mobil fan miliknya sambil diikuti oleh pria yang setia menenteng flat shoes. Tiba-tiba saja Junsu menjadi geram. Ia berbalik, berlari sambil mengangkat tasnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Pria dungu!" Maki Junsu geram. Ia pun memukul pria itu dengan tasnya berkali-kali. Pria itu sedikitpun tidak melawan. Ia hanya berusaha melindungi kepalanya dari benturan.

Lelah, Junsu pun berhenti. Ia pun kembali melajutkan langkahnya menuju mobil sebelum nyeri di perutnya menyerang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pria yang sudah menerima keganasan Junsu.

Junsu meringis. "Sakit."

"Baby, jangan nakal yah. Umma kesakitan." Ujarnya sambil meniup-niup perut buncit Junsu dan mengelusnya perlahan. Pria itupun membantu Junsu untuk mengganti heelnya dengan flat shoes yang sejak tadi ia tenteng tanpa malu. "Masih bisa berjalan?"

Junsu menggeleng. Wanita itupun langsung digendongnya dibelakang punggung.

"Sebentar lagi kita kedoker, bersabarlah."

Junsu hanya mengengguk meng`iyakan`.

tbc


End file.
